


Something to Save For

by Rin_Salamander



Category: Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Because they’re the same character this one just has a name, F/M, His name is just doctor but i refuse so i’m using trent from the ds game, fluff?, i’m too obsessed with this game now, n e ways hmm, naomi needs to take care of herself?, so everyone is sleeping on doctor and this makes me sad, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: After I collected my thoughts, I spoke. "There's just so much to do- Autumn is almost here, and I've been spending most of my savings on seeds. I've been having to work double-time just to ensure I have the means to keep my animals fed, and there is a few things I'm saving for on top of all that..." I rambled on, moving my hands exaggeratively as I did so.
Relationships: Doctor | Trent/Female Farmer (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Something to Save For

**Author's Note:**

> So I really like the doctor from Harvest Moon, but not too many fanfics about him seem to exist. So let’s change that :)

"Ugh, what happened..?" I asked as I awoke, beginning to slowly push myself up into a sitting position. Surveying my surroundings, I gathered that I was once again in the clinic's firm bed, Doctor Trent by my side and carefully looking over me.

"You were found unconscious in the middle of your field by Zack when he came to pick up your crops. He was kind enough to carry you back here." Doctor Trent's tone was a bit exasperated. I could tell I was due for yet another scolding. "This is the third time this week, Naomi. You really need to be more careful to not overexert yourself." Trent censured, placing a bottle of caffeine tablets on my lap.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Doc." I said, quickly taking two of the tablets. I didn't need water for them.

"You say that, but I know full well you'll be back in a few days time." The doctor was clearly becoming more impatient with my antics. I finally had begun feeling a bit guilty- not only for making him worry so much for me, but for wasting his time.

"I... I really am sorry, Doctor." I said, letting out a sigh and rolling my shoulders, attempting in vain to loosen my tense muscles. After I collected my thoughts, I spoke. "There's just so much to do- Autumn is almost here, and I've been spending most of my savings on seeds. I've been having to work double-time just to ensure I have the means to keep my animals fed, and there is a few things I'm saving for on top of all that..." I rambled on, moving my hands exaggeratively as I did so.

"Mm..." Doctor Trent set his clipboard aside, focusing on me fully now. "I understand, it must be hard to upkeep a whole farm on your own."

"heh-heh, yeah..." I gave an awkward nod, knowing I'd not be able to explain that I do have some help... from Harvest Sprites... "...but at least I have support, y'know? I've been welcomed into Mineral town very warmly... I, uh.. I appreciate that." I scratched at my cheek idly, not making eye contact with the doctor.

"I'm glad we could accommodate you here. We're a... tight knit community, we try to help everyone thrive. That's why I'm so concerned- while you've done a fine job keeping your farm healthy, you have to keep yourself healthy too, yes?" I could see Trent's soft smile out of my peripheral vision.

"Yeah... you're right, of course." I chuckled, finally able to look the doctor in the eye. "I promise. I'll try to keep myself in check from now on. I'll try to walk myself here before I fully collapse, at least." I smirked, earning a little quirky smile from Trent.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that, and I'm sure Zack would as well. Now, take this prescription to Elly and get it filled before you go home. Oh, and no more work for the rest of the day. Doctor's orders." Tent told me kindly, handing me a piece of paper that he had jotted my prescription onto.

"I will, Doctor."

———

The sun beat down against my back harshly, though the newly Autumn air carried a slight chill. I breathed in deeply, thankful for the seasonal change. Summer was much too hot for the physically extraneous activities that came from my work, but at least now I would have a bit of a reprieve.

Once again I brought my hoe down, carefully readying the soil to house the new seasonal plants. I caught a glance of my watch- it was already noon? Had I really been pulling out all the dead summer plants all morning? I questioned, feeling a slight frown grace my features. At this rate, I won't be done planting until sunset. Truly, this was tireless work. Steeling my resolve again, I continued the repetitive motions, making sure the soil was pristine before I'd be ready to plant even a single seed.

My mind wandered aimlessly as I continued through the monotonous task- swing the hoe down, pull it back, repeat- only being disturbed by an anomaly within my sights. Someone was standing near my house? It wasn't 5PM already, was it?!

Glancing up from my work, I met eyes with a familiar face. "Oh, Doctor! What brings you here?" I asked, holding my hoe with one hand, and using the free one to wipe the sweat from my brow. "Isn't it your day off?"

"Ah, yes, it is. I just finished collecting some of the newly grown wild fodder from Mother's hill, and I thought I'd stop by." The doctor offered me a kind smile, slowly approaching the gardening plot. "Have you planted anything yet?"

"Ah, no, I have to till the soil first, or else it won't grow properly." I said, taking the moment to pull my water bottle from the large pocket on my overalls, bringing it to my lips to take a brief drink.

"I'm glad that you're keeping hydrated." Doctor Trent commented with an increasingly familiar smile. "How long have you been at this, though? Did you get a late start?"

"Mm, no." I carefully twisted the cap to the bottle, closing it tightly before placing it back in my pocket. "I started around, 6AM?"

"You've been working for seven hours straight?!" Doctor Trent asked, his brows knitting.

"Uhh, what time is it?" I asked rhetorically as I checked my watch. Observing the hands, I deduced that it was about 2PM. "yyyyep. Seven hours is about right."

"Have you taken a break?" Trent asked, his tone no less concerned.

"...No, I don't think I have." I admitted, sheepishly. "It's just- I have more to do than normal. It's the first day of the season, so I had to take out all of the dead crops, till the soil, start planting, then water those..." I sighed audibly, suddenly feeling exponentially more tired. "It's just... a lot of work. I can't afford to neglect any of it."

Doctor Trent's expression turned from concern to something much more soft. He hummed to himself before giving a very firm, resolute look. "Well, I can't have you overworking yourself to the brink of exhaustion again." He said, pulling off his ever present lab coat. "I don't know of how much use I'll be, but I'll help you get the rest of your chores done today, in order to preserve your health."

"Doctor, I can't ask you to do that..." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Hm, but you didn't ask, nor did I offer. I simply stated I would be helping you, therefor you can't refuse." Trent's smile was a bit more cheeky than usual, making me relax a bit. I let out a soft laugh, shaking my head again.

"If you insist... I'd appreciate the extra set of hands." I told him honestly, as I gave in.

"Good! Now, I also came to bring you these..." Doctor Trent fished his free hand into the lab coat pocket, placing a bottle of caffeine tablets into my hand. "Take those before you begin working again."

"Alright, doc. How much do I owe you for 'em? 50 gold, right?" I ask, preparing to pull off my rucksack, only for Trent to wave for me to stop.

"Don't worry about it, consider it a gift in return for all of the wild plants you've given me for research over the summer. Now, let's get started."

Doctor Trent wasn't the most cut out for physical labor, but that wasn't to say he was weak. I certainly noticed that he was much more toned under his lab coat, which gave me some confidence that he'd be okay doing some planting and watering. So, I got him set with a pair of gramp's old gardening gloves, and told him what he should do.

"Okay, so these are the Eggplant seeds. Can you plant them in rows of three until you get to the end of the tilled column?" I asked, setting the small packet of seeds into the doctor's hands.

"Yes, and then water them?"

"Mhm." I confirmed with a hum and a minute nod of my head. "You can refill the watering can from the little pond near the stable."

"That sounds manageable enough." Trent said.

As Trent began his instructed task, I continued on tilling the packed soil near the east side of the plot. The tedium of the task was still a bit tiring, but the doctor's presence was mentally rousing enough on its own to distract me. Why did he come to help me? He could have asked many of the other people in town to keep an eye on me. Has he ever even done farm work before? As these thoughts came to my mind one after the other, I realized I had been glancing at him with an unusual frequency. He seemed to take notice of this, looking at me with a raised brow.

I felt startled by these realizations, shifting mentally from my questions instead to coming up with a reason for staring.

"Y-You're doing a good job!" I raised my voice enough for him to hear me from across the plot. He looked relieved for a moment, flashing me a rather cute smile before continuing on with his work. I breathed out a heavy sigh, attempting to refocus on my own task, remembering the many things I was working towards. Yes, with this first batch of crops sold, I could finally buy a few things from Jeff's store that I had been eyeing for quite a while...

...

"I've finished planting and watering all the eggplants." Doctor Trent said, having come to stand behind me. I startled briefly, turning towards him in a swift motion. His eyes widened minutely as he took a step back. "Ah, my apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." He spoke softly.

"Ah, it's okay, I'm just not used to having anyone else here..." I let a heavy breath out of my nose, regaining my composure. "So, you finished with the eggplants?" I asked, glancing around the doctor's tall frame to see his work.

"Yes, I think I did everything just as you instructed." Trent responded, stepping aside to give me a better view.

I carefully raked my eyes over each individual plot, looking for any loose patches of soil or too dry of soil, finding none. Letting out a pleased hum, I grinned at the multi-talented doctor.

"You did a fine job!" I said, nudging his arm softly with my elbow. "I'd say you have a bit of a green thumb. Maybe you should start growing medicinal plants in your office in your off time." While my statement was mostly a joke, Trent seemed to alight at the suggestion.

"Hm... yes, that could be rather practical! I could grow some of the more scarce herbs inside the clinic under a heating lamp, and then I'd not have to import them from out of town when they're out of season in the wild!" The passionate doctor was now thoroughly excited at the prospect, grinning at me with an enthusiasm I only ever saw when he spoke of medical research findings. "What a wonderful idea, Naomi! Thank you for suggesting it!"

I offered a soft chuckle, my heart warming as I look on Trent's smiling face. "Don't mention it. I'd be glad to help you start it up, however you have to promise not to grow anything illegal in there." I joked, pulling my gloves off one at a time.

"I'd greatly appreciate that! With our combined experience and expertise, I'm sure we could successfully-" Trent cut himself off, glancing down at my now bare hands. "You're bleeding." He stated, his own rather large hands coming to mine, carefully positioning my hand so he could see the injury better.

"Ah, yeah, looks like that scab opened again." I stated, moving my fingers apart. A blister on the knuckle my index finger had unfortunately ripped open at some point, and while I thought it had properly scabbed over, I quickly realized I was incorrect. "It's not a big deal, it doesn't hurt or anything."

"While it may not hurt now, it could very easily become infected if left open like this." Trent said, eyes still carefully examining my hand. "At least allow me to clean it and bandage it for you. Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked, his eyes finally meeting mine again.

"Uh- yeah, inside my house." I carefully extracted my hand's from the concerned Doctor's, beginning the brief stride to my door as he trailed behind me. "It's in the bathroom, I'll go grab it. Make yourself at home." I said, opening the front door and quickly making my way to the bathroom and retrieving said first aid kit.

When I brought the small closed box back into the main room of my home, I found Trent’s eyes slowly examining my living space. I internally thanked myself for cleaning up over the weekend.

“It’s not much yet.” I said, getting the doctor’s attention. “But I was able to buy a fridge before summer began.” I put the first aid kit down on my counter.

“Ah, I wasn’t judging your minimalism. I have just never been in your home before.” Doctor Trent spoke, padding across the room to where I was stood. “It’s homey. Now, let’s first rinse the dirt off...”

After making sure my hands were free of dirt or dust, doctor Trent began carefully cleaning the abrasion on my knuckle with a cotton swab and some medical disinfectant. It stung, but I had become more accustomed to smaller pains from all the bumps and bruises that come with running a farm.

In this moment of silence, I took in Trent’s expression. His brows were knit together and his eyes slightly squinted, an expression that betrayed his deep concentration. My eyes moved down, now focusing on his deft hands, which were now wrapping a small bandage around my finger with great care. As they carefully brushed against my hands, I realized just how cold they were to the touch. A held back a snort- of course his hands would be cold. All doctors have cold hands.

I watched as his long, dexterous fingers worked so diligently on this one task- it was almost strange to me to see just how much care went into wrapping one little cut. 

“Alright, does that feel okay? The bandage isn’t too tight?” Doctor Trent said, his hands retreating from mine now that he had finished.

“Mm, perfect.” I replied, carefully making a fist. “I can still bend my finger too, so it shouldn’t get in the way of my work.” I beamed up at the gracious doctor. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Trent said, returning my smile with one of his own. “Now, shall we finish planting those crops?” He said, beginning to stand.

“Yeah, they’re not gonna plant themselves!”

———

As the autumn breeze became more chilly with the transition into winter, I made my final produce sale of the year. I heaved a grateful sigh- I had more than enough to keep myself fed, and buy crops in preparation for my second spring in Mineral Town.

I opened the door to the clinic, the door’s bell jingling to alert the workers of my presence. “Oh, hey Naomi!” Karen said, smiling at me kindly. She seemed to be on her way out of the store. “I’d love to stay and chat with ya, but I’ve gotta go see Rick. Catch you at the Inn this Friday?”

“‘Course, I’ll see you there.” I replied with a polite smile, allowing her to pass me and leave the building.

I made my way up to Jeff, who seemed to be in higher spirits than usual. “Heya Jeff, how’s the ulcer doin’?” I asked, earning a weak smile for my effort.

“It’s not flaring up today, thankfully. Are you here to buy some spring seeds? Because I don’t get those in until the first of the new year...”

“No no, I’d like to buy some bread, actually.” I said, gesturing behind the older man. “I’m getting low, and I’m making stew tonight.”

“Ah, you can’t have stew without bread.” Jeff commented, bundling a few loaves of bread up in some of the typical paper, then placing them on the counter in front of me. “Will that be all for you today?”

“Uhm, actually...” I looked at the few items presented in the glass display case, my eyes falling onto one specific item. “Could I also get... those preserves flowers?” I gestured to the item, getting a look of surprise from Jeff.

“Oh, those? Those are usually for- oh.” Jeff gave me a knowing look, then carefully removed the flowers from the display, placing them beside the bread. “Gift those wisely.” Jeff commented.

After paying for my items, I walked just a bit down the road to the clinic. It was a Wednesday, but I knew at this time Trent would be back from his excursion to Mother’s Hill, and he usually didn’t lock the door in case someone like Jeff needed emergency attention.

Slowly, I opened the door, peeking inside. As suspected, I saw Trent sorting out the wild grass he had harvested, placing them into sealed bags for future use. I smiled to myself, walking inside and shutting the door behind me.

The sound of the door closing roused the focused doctor, and he turned to see who had entered. “Oh! Hello, Naomi.” Trent smiled, turning fully toward me now. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just have a few things for you.” I smiled, placing my rucksack on the ground and retrieving a bag of poisonous mushrooms that I had gathered, going to put them on his desk.” I figured you could use these for something.”

“Oh! Yes, I actually have a few different remedies that utilize those mushrooms.” Trent smiled, taking the bag and examining the contents through the clear plastic. “These are all fine specimens, picked at peak ripeness! I appreciate you going out of your way to gather these for me.”

I felt a little rush of pride at his appreciation. “It’s no problem, I’m glad to get them for you.” I watched the doctor put the mushrooms away into the cupboards, then glanced to my bag. It’s now or never...

“I have one more thing for you, doc.” I said, clearing my throat.

“Oh?” Trent turned to me again, the big goody grin still plastered on his face- oh how receiving wild plants excited him. “More wild plants?”

“No, not exactly...” I leaned down, carefully removing the small glass casing out of my bag. “I got... this.” I stated, placing the preserved flowers atop his desk.

“Ah, those are...” Trent blinked as he examined the offering. “Those are preserved flowers.”

“Yes.” I said, a shy smily gracing my lips. “For you.”

Trent’s gaze flicked up to meet mine, and I watched as a subtle blush colored his cheeks. “Oh... ahem.” He cleared his throat, composing himself despite his obvious shock. “I... understand. You’re asking to be my girlfriend, then?”

“Yeah...” My hands felt rather clammy, and I resisted the urge to wipe them on my overalls. “I’ve been saving up to buy those for you... since I know that’s how you confess, here in Mineral Town.”

“I see...” Trent picked up the small glass casing with careful hands, examining it closer. “I’ve... never seen one of these up close before.” He confessed, his eyes once again meeting mine. “You... really want to go out with me?”

“Yes, I’d not have given those to you if that weren’t the case.” I was beginning to feel antsy. “Do you... not want that?”

“No! I mean-“ His composure once again wavered, and he put the preserved flower down. He walked around his desk, coming to stand in front of me. “I do, I do want that... I accept.” The doctor’s smile widened, and he took my hands into his. I couldn’t help but smile back, a giddy sound bubbling from my chest.

“What a relief! I was worried you were gonna say no for a second!” I laughed, squeezing his hands. “I know it’s sudden, but do you want to...”

“Get dinner?” He finished my sentence for me, and I nodded to confirm as much. “Yes, I’d like that. But, eh... could we pick it up from the Inn and take it back to your place? I’d prefer if we kept this private until we sorted everything out.” I chuckled softly, standing on my tip-toes to press a chaste kiss to the doctor’s cheek.

“That sounds good to me.” Maybe I wasn’t making stew tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Character that has minimal development: exists  
> Me: it’s free real estate  
> Thanks for reading fellas!


End file.
